1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for allowing a digital signal transfer between circuit boards in a digital data processing apparatus such as a personal computer or in a digital communications apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a digital data processing apparatus or a digital communications apparatus, there is a growing demand for a high-sped signal transfer, for a high density terminal array for signal input and output and for the downsizing of an apparatus involved.
With an electrical connector used as a board-to-board interconnect system, a demand has also been made for an increase in the number of contacts involved, for a high pitch array of contacts involved and for a decrease int he size of the connector. In order to satisfy these demands, there is a risk that a mechanical connection force will be somewhat sacrificed, and also there is a difficult situation in which electrical connection needs to be ensured between the two boards.
In the connector with a high density array of contacts, for example, the length of the contacts is so designed as to be made shorter for the purpose of suppressing any crosstalk among those contacts in a high-density array. The shortening of the length of the contacts decreases a mechanical connection force acting between the plug connector and the receptacle connector. This makes it difficult to secure a positive electrical connection between the two circuit boards.